Our Fairytale
by yesunghyunggue90
Summary: Yesung dan Siwon yang harus menjadi orang tua di usia yang masih belia. Yesung, Siwon, YeWon, BL, OOC, TYPO, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

Title: Our Fairytale

Cast: Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon

Pairing: YeWon

Rate: T

Lenght: 1/2

Disclaimer: Yesung punyanya Siwon...

Warning: BL, OOC, MPREG, typo bertebaran, don't like don't read

A/N: FF ini terinspirasi dari film korea berjudul "Jenny Juno" saya hanya ambil garis besar ceritanya saja, ada juga beberapa adegan di film yang saya ambil, tapi selebihnya ini semua asli bikinan otak dangkal saya sendiri . oya sekedar saran, baca ni ff sambil bayangin Siwon jaman predebut ya! Soalnya disini ceritanya dia masih umur 16 ,kalo Yesung sih umur berapa juga tetep unyu hehe, kalo nggak suka nggak usah baca ya.

HAPPY READING^_^

.

.

.

Yesung masih duduk diam di kloset kamar mandi, akal sehatnya masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang kini terjadi pada dirinya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat dua alat tes kehamilan yang masing-masing menunjukkan dua garis merah, itu artinya ia hamil...Yang membuatnya bingung bukanlah siapa ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya, karena ia tahu pasti siapa orangnya. Tapi karena disini ia adalah seorang namja. Demi apapun, selama lima belas tahun ia hidup, belum pernah ia mendengar namja bisa hamil, tapi kenapa justru sekarang ia yang mengalaminya.

Bingung, kalut, panik itulah yang kini Yesung rasakan, sudah sekitar empat hari ini Yesung selalu mual dan muntah di pagi hari. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, ketika jam makan siang tiba, Yesung juga selalu mual ketika mencium bau masakan di kantin sekolahnya. Sampai-sampai Donghae, teman sebangkunya dengan bergurau mengatakan kalau ia sedang hamil.

Tapi entah kenapa, kata-kata Donghae yang hanya sebuah gurauan itu terus menerus terngiang di kepala Yesung. Hingga suatu siang sepulang sekolah, Yesung mengabaikan kewarasannya dan pergi ke apotik untuk membeli alat tes kehamilan, dan hasilnya..ia positif hamil.

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, dengan langkah tergesa,Yesung segera keluar dari kelasnya, tidak menghiraukan Donghae yang sedari tadi memanggilnya. Saat ini ia ingin segera bertemu dengan namjachingunya yang kelasnya berada di lantai dua. Choi Siwon, kekasih Yesung yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua dari penyuka kura-kura ini, saat ini duduk di kelas dua SM high school, sementara Yesung masih duduk di kelas satu.

Sampai di depan kelas Siwon, onix Yesung sibuk mencari-cari keberadaan namjachingunya itu. Dan ketemu, Siwon sedang asyik mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya.

"Siwon!"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Siwon menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Tepat di di depan pintu kelasnya, berdiri sosok yang sudah enam bulan ini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Dengan senyum lebar, Siwon menghampiri Yesung.

"Sungie, kenapa kemari?

"Ikut aku,," Yesung menarik tangan Siwon dan membawanya ke tempat mereka biasa berduaan.

Di atap sekolah inilah Yesung membawa Siwon, ia berencana akan memberitahu tentang kehamilannya. Yesung berjalan menuju pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari besi. Masih dengan posisi membelakangi Siwon, Yesung hanya berdiri diam memandangi kerumunan siswa dari atap sekolah.

"Sungie, ada apa kau membawaku kemari" Siwon berjalan mendekati Yesung dan berdiri di sampingnya

"Seberapa besar kau mencintaiku" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya

Siwon menoleh ke samping, menatap Yesung yang kini memejamkan matanya

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu"

"Jawab saja Siwon!" Yesung meninggikan suaranya

Siwon berjenggit mendengar nada suara Yesung yang terdengar seperti sedang membentaknya

"Tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu, kalau tidak mana mungkin aku mau menjadi namjachingumu"

Yesung memutar badannya hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan

"Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku...apapun yang terjadi"

Dahi Siwon mengernyit, tidak biasanya Yesung bersikap seperti ini

"Sungie, kau kenapa?" Siwon menangkup wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangannya

"Berjanjilah Siwon,,"

Siwon mengangkat tangannya kanannya dengan dua jari membentuk huruf Vdan mengucapkan janjinya

"Iya..iya, aku Choi Siwon berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kim Yesung, jika aku melanggar janjiku, tuhan yang akan menghukumku"

Yesung tersenyum tipis mendengar janji yang baru saja Siwon ucapkan

"Bagaimana..kau sudah puas?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk lalu memeluk Siwon...mereka berpelukan cukup lama, hingga Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam karamel Siwon.

"Aku hamil,,"

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang mereka lakukan, obsidian mereka menatap lekat satu sama lain, jujur Yesung cemas akan reaksi Siwon setelah tahu dirinya hamil. Siwon? Ia hanya menatap Yesung datar hingga...

Pftttt...haha..haha...

Suara tawa Siwon memecah keheningan di antara mereka, kata-kata yang baru saja Yesung ucapkan sungguh sangat lucu menurut Siwon.

"Kalau kau bermaksud membuatku tertawa, kau berhasil Sungie,," kata Siwon setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya

Yesung menatap Siwon sejenak, lalu merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memperlihatkannya pada Siwon.

"Ini...kau tahu apa artinya ini?"

Siwon mengambil benda itu dari tangan Yesung dan mengamatinya, tapi berapa lamapun dia mengamati ia tetap tidak tahu apa nama benda kecil berbentuk panjang itu.

"Ini apa?" Siwon mengembalikan benda yang ternyata alat tes kehamilan itu pada Yesung

"Ini alat tes kehamilan...aku menggunakannya kemarin, dan hasilnya aku positif hamil, Siwon,,"

"Sungie, ini tidak lucu..kau jangan bercanda"

"Aku tidak bercanda Siwon! Aku benar-benar hamil dan itu anakmu!"

"Tapi kau namja, mana mungkin kau bisa hamil...lagipula kita hanya melakukannya satu kali" Siwon tetap tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin namja bisa mengandung

"Tapi alat ini bilang aku hamil!" Yesung melempar alat tes kehamilan itu ke wajah Siwon

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yesung menangis sesenggukan. Ia tahu dengan pasti, Siwon tidak akan percaya dengan semua ini, Siwon yang melihat Yesung menangis membawa namja manis itu kepelukannya. Mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengelus lembut punggung Yesung.

"Aku hamil Siwon, aku harus bagaimana,," Yesung mencengkeram erat bagian depan seragam Siwon

"Kalau memang benar kau hamil...kita gugurkan saja,,"

Yesung kontan melepas paksa pelukan Siwon, dipandanginya wajah namja yang sangat ia cintai ini. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar salah kan?.

"Apa kau bilang,,,gugurkan?

"Ya, kita masih sekolah..dan aku juga belum siap untuk jadi seorang ayah"

PLAKK

Siwon memegangi pipi kirinya yang terasa panas, sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras ia dapatkan dari namjachingunya.

"Belum siap? KAU PIKIR AKU SUDAH SIAP!" dengan berurai airmata, Yesung memukul-mukul dada Siwon, menumpahkan kekesalannya pada namja didepannya ini

Siwon hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Yesung, ia sendiri juga bingung dengan semuanya. Ini terlalu rumit untuk anak berumur enam belas tahun seperti dirinya.

Yesung merosot jatuh, tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Ditenggelamkannya wajahnya di kedua lututnya, menangisi keadaannya sekarang ini. Siwon masih berdiri di tempatnya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa...ingin sekali ia menenangkan Yesung dengan memeluknya. Tapi Siwon justru meninggalkan Yesung sendiri di atap sekolah, hanya sebuah kata maaf yang ia tinggalkan.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian di atap sekolah, sejak itu pula Siwon selalu menghindari Yesung. Ketika jam istirahat, ia akan pergi ke tempat yang sekiranya Yesung tidak tahu, begitupun ketika pulang sekolah, ia selalu lewat jalan belakang. Apapun asalkan ia tidak bertemu Yesung...Siwon sangat mencintai Yesung, itu pasti, hanya saja ia belum siap atau lebih tepatnya ia takut. Bagaimana caranya memberitahukan ini kepada orangtuanya, tapi Siwon sadar, tidak mungkin ia menghindar terus menerus dari Yesung. Tapi untuk sekarang, ia ingin menenangkan diri dulu.

Yesung sudah hampir menyerah, ia tahu Siwon sengaja menghindarinya...ia mencintai Siwon tapi ia juga menginginkan bayi ini. Yesung akan merasa sangat berdosa jika ia menuruti keinginan Siwon untuk menggugurkan bayinya, sudah cukup dosa yang ia perbuat dengan Siwon..ia tidak ingin menambah dosa lagi.

"Yesung-ah, makan malam sudah siap..ayo turun dan makan chagi" , eomma Yesung masuk ke kamar anak bungsunya ini yang sejak tadi siang mengurung diri di kamar.

"Aku tidak lapar, eomma" jawab Yesung yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya

duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengelus surai lembut Yesung

"Kau bisa sakit kalau tidak makan, eomma bawakan makanan kesini saja, bagaimana?" tawar

"Tidak usah eomma, nanti saja aku ambil sendiri..sekarang aku belum lapar"

"Oh..ya, bagaimana kabar Siwon, sudah lama dia tidak datang kesini?"

Yesung langsung memiringkan badannya kearah tembok begitu mendengar nama Siwon.

"Aku tidak tahu, eomma,,"

menaikkan alisnya –"Kenapa tidak tahu? Kalian sedang bertengkar, memang ada kalanya sahabat bertengkar"

",,,,,"

"Hhh...ya sudahlah, ingat untuk turun dan makan ne" mengacak rambut Yesung dan keluar dari kamar putranya itu

.

.

.

"Wah...benarkah? akhirnya mereka punya anak juga" Mr. Choi melipat korannya dan meletakkannya di meja

"Siapa yang punya anak, Appa?" Siwon turun dari lantai dua dan bergabung dengan orangtuanya di meja makan

"Ah..itu, kau ingat keluarga park tetangga kita dulu, Wonie? Jawab

"Keluarga park? Yang sekarang tinggal di jepang?"

"Ne, akhirnya setelah menikah selama lima belas tahun, mereka punya aegya sekarang" katanya sambil menyendokkan nasi dan lauk ke piring Siwon

"Kenapa lama sekali mereka baru punya anak? Siwon mulai menyantap makan malamnya

"itu karena Tuhan baru mempercayakan mereka untuk menjaga seorang anak sekarang ini"

Siwon menatap sang eomma yang kelihatan begitu bersemangat saat bercerita.

"Kau tahu, Wonie...ada begitu banyak orang yang dengan mudahnya diberi anugerah untuk menimang anak, tapi dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal,mereka mengorbankan bayi-bayi yang tidak berdosa"

"Mengorbankan?,," tanya Siwon

"Iya..kau masih ingat putri keluarga Jung, ia pernah hamil saat masih SMU...lalu menggugurkan bayinya dan apa yang terjadi kemudian, Dokter memvonisnya terkena penyakit dan rahimnya harus diangkat, seumur hidup ia tidak akan bisa punya anak" jelas panjang lebar

Siwon merenungi kata-kata eommanya barusan, apa kalau Yesung menggugurkan janinnya itu artinya rahim Yesung juga bisa terkena penyakit dan harus diangkat? Bukankah punya anak dari Yesung itu sebuah keajaiban?, ia hanya akan menikah dengan Yesung dan ia tahu namja tidak bisa hamil. Tapi ternyata Tuhan memberikan Yesung rahim untuk bisa mengandung...ini artinya ia tidak perlu takut tidak mendapatkan keturunan jika menikah dengan namja.

SREKK!

Siwon menggeser kasar kursinya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras untuk mengagetkan siapapun di dekatnya.

"Wonie..kau kenapa?" menatap putranya yang tiba-tiba berdiri

"Aku pergi sebentar...aku tidak mau menyesal,,"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Siwon segera berlari keluar menuju garasi dan mengambil sepedanya. Ia mengayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin agar lekas sampai ke rumah Yesung. Ya, ia sadar saat ini pasti Yesung sedang sangat bersedih karena ia yang terus menghindar, seharusnya di saat seperti ini mereka berdua saling menguatkan bukannya menjadi egois seperti apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini.

BRAKK

Siwon menjatuhkan sepedanya ke tanah begitu sampai di depan rumah Yesung, dilihatnya lampu kamar Yesung di lantai dua masih menyala, artinya Yesung belum tidur. Siwon merogoh saku celananya, mencari telfon genggamnya yang sayang sekali lupa ia bawa.

"Arghh! Sial,,,kenapa aku bisa lupa" Siwon mengacak kesal rambutnya

Siwon menatap pintu rumah Yesung, sebetulnya bisa saja ia masuk dan bilang ingin bertemu Yesung karena ia sudah sering berkunjung sebelumnya, tapi urung ia lakukan. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Siwon mengambil beberapa kerikil yang ada di halaman rumah Yesung.

.

.

.

PLETAKK

",,,,"

PLETAKK

Yesung yang sedang tiduran merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik dari arah balkon, ia terlalu malas untuk melihat ada apa dibalik pintu balkonnya.

PLETAKK

Sekali lagi suara itu terdengar, yang kali ini mau tak mau membuat Yesung bangkit dari ranjang dan mendekat ke arah balkon

"Aishh,,,berisik sekali, suara apa sih itu!" gerutu Yesung

Dibukanya sedikit korden jendela disamping pintu balkon, dilihatnya ada beberapa kerikil kecil di lantai, apa ada yang sengaja melempari kamarnya. Yesung pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu balkon dan berjalan ke pagar pembatas, di bawah sana ia melihat seseorang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Mata Yesung terbuka lebar saat tahu siapa orang di bawah sana.

"Siwon?,,," Yesung bergumam lirih

"Yesungie...aku ingin bicara"

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Bukankah kau sudah tidak mau bertemu denganku,,"

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu...turunlah aku ingin bicara" mohon Siwon

Karena masih kesal, Yesung tidak menggubris permintaan Siwon dan malah masuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

Siwon hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Yesung, memang sudah sepantasnya Yesung marah. Tapi seperti adegan di film-film, di samping rumah Yesung ternyata ada tangga yang panjangnya bisa mencapai balkon kamar Yesung, sungguh suatu kebetulan. Tanpa buang waktu,Siwon langsung mengambil tangga tersebut dan memposisikannya tepat di kamar Yesung.

Yesung berjalan mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya, hati kecilnya sungguh merindukan Siwon, tapi egonya ternyata lebih besar, siapa suruh Siwon menghindarinya

TOK TOK TOK,,

Suara ketukan di pintu balkon menghentikan aksi mondar mandir Yesung, dengan langkah pelan Yesung berjalan mendekati pintu.

KRIET

Belum sempat Yesung membuka pintu, seseorang sudah lebih dulu membukanya dari luar.

"Sungie,,"

"Siwon? Bagaimana kau bisa naik?!,,"

Siwon berjalan masuk dan langsung memeluk Yesung.

"Sungie...aku minta maaf, tidak seharusnya aku menghindarimu"

"Siwon,,," Yesung hanya diam tidak membalas pelukan Siwon

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, bisa dipastikan mereka saling merindukan. Tangan Yesung pun kini melingkar erat di pinggang Siwon.

HIKS~~

Suara isakan Yesung membuat Siwon melepas pelukannya.

"Sungie, kenapa menangis?" Siwon menangkup wajah Yesung dan menghapus airmatanya

"Hiks...kau bodoh Siwon..hiks...bodoh" Yesung tergugu di dekapan Siwon

"Sshh...tenanglah Sungie, aku berjanji tidak akan pergi lagi darimu" Siwon mencium kening Yesung dan kembali memeluknya

Setelah beberapa saat,Yesung pun berhenti menangis, Siwon melepas pelukannya dan berlutut di depan Yesung. Menempelkan telinganya ke perut Yesung yang masih rata.

"Maafkan daddy,aegya...mulai sekarang, daddy berjanji akan selalu melindungimu dan juga mommy" Siwon mengajak bicara calon bayinya yang ada di perut Yesung

"Daddy? kau mau anak kita memanggilmu daddy,,?!" tanya Yesung sembari membelai rambut hitam Siwon

"Eumm...aku daddy dan kau mommy, bagaimana?"

"Iya...aku suka panggilan itu" Yesung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan sungguh terlihat imut di mata Siwon

"Sungie, kau sudah hamil berapa bulan?" Siwon berdiri dan membawa Yesung duduk di ranjangnya

"Aku tidak tahu, eumm..mungkin sekitar dua bulan" tebak Yesung

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak tahu...bukankah kita melakukan itu sekitar dua bulan yang lalu?" Yesung menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah mengingat kejadian yang membuat ia hamil

"Kau mengingatnya terus ya?" goda Siwon sambil merangkul tubuh mungil kekasihnya ini

"A-apa...bukan begitu, ha-hanya kebetulan ingat saja" Yesung makin merona dibuatnya

Siwon melepas rangkulannya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Yesung dan menutup matanya.

"Siwonie, kau mengantuk?"

Siwon hanya menggeleng

"Kemarilah,," Siwon menepuk kasur di sebelahnya, meminta Yesung untuk berbaring

Yesung menuruti permintaan Siwon untuk berbaring disampingnya, tangan kirinya menggengam erat jemari kanan Yesung. Mereka berdua hanya saling diam menatap langit langit kamar.

"Kita menikah secepatnya.." ucap Siwon tiba-tiba

Yesung menoleh ke arah Siwon yang masih setia menatap langit langit

"Menikah?...kita?!"

Siwon menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya bermain di pipi chubby Yesung

"Ya..kau mau kan menikah denganku,,"

"Tapi..." Yesung menggantung kalimatnya

"Tapi apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan orang tua kita...apa mereka mau merestui kita?"

Siwon merengkuh Yesung dalam pelukannya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh sang kekasih yang begitu ia sukai.

"Aku akan mengatakan tentang kehamilanmu pada orang tuaku, dan meminta mereka untuk segera menikahkan kita"

"Tapi aku takut mengatakan pada appa dan eomma tentang kehamilanku, Siwon,," terdengar jelas nada khawatir dari suara Yesung

"Kau tenang saja, aku yang akan memberitahu orang tuamu, kau cukup menemaniku saja, arra?"

Yesung mengangguk pelan di dada Siwon, tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, berharap esok hari semua berjalan seperti apa yang mereka inginkan. Meskipun mereka tahu ini tidak akan semudah yang mereka bayangkan.

.

.

.

Hari minggu seperti sekarang ini, biasanya Siwon akan tidur hingga matahari berada tepat di atas kepala. Tapi lihatlah ia sekarang, jam dinding saja masih menunjukkan angka tujuh lebih lima belas menit, ia sudah rapi dengan polo shirt hitam dan jeans berwarna gelap.

"Wonie, kau sudah rapi sekali...kau mau pergi? Sapa yang melihat Siwon sudah rapi dengan ransel di punggungnya

"Ne eomma, aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan Yesung" Siwon mencium kedua pipi sang eomma dan langsung berlari keluar

"Eomma buatkan sarapan dulu, Wonie!"

"Tidak sempat, eomma,,nanti aku bisa terlambat!" teriak Siwon dari luar

hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan putranya itu, ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan pagi.

"Tidak biasanya hari minggu Siwon pergi sepagi ini?" suara membuat menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya memotong sayuran

"Katanya ia ingin pergi jalan-jalan dengan Yesung" sahut sambil menyeduh teh manis untuk suaminya

"Sepertinya hubungan mereka sangat dekat? Bukan begitu,," mengambil cangkirnya dan mulai menyeruput tehnya

"Tentu saja mereka dekat...mereka itu satu sekolah, lagipula Yesung anak yang manis..jadi kita tidak usah khawatir dia akan membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Siwon" jelas

"Tapi aku sering melihat mereka berpelukan saat Yesung menginap disini" mengungkapkan apa yang pernah ia lihat

"Berpelukan itu sudah biasa, yeobo..itu karena mereka saling menyayangi, mereka sama-sama anak tunggal jadi mereka merasa sudah seperti kakak beradik"

hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan mulai membaca koran paginya.

.

.

.

"Nah...ini untukmu, Sungie"

Siwon membelikan boneka kura-kura yang sangat lucu untuk Yesung, saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah arena wahana permainan.

"Gomawo Siwonie^^ " Yesung memeluk erat boneka pemberian Siwon

"Hanya ucapan terima kasih? ahh..kau tidak adil" Siwon membuat nada suaranya terdengar semelas mungkin

"Memangnya kau mau aku bagaimana?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah polosnya

Siwon memasang muka berpikir,lalu sejurus kemudian ia melipat tangannya kebelakang dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan, tidak lupa memanyunkan bibirnya ah...rupanya minta dicium.

Yesung yang mengerti maksud Siwon pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Siwon, sedikit lagi dua bibir itu akan saling bertemu...lima senti..empat senti..tiga senti..dua senti..dan..

AHH!

Yesung menggigigit ujung hidung bangir Siwon dan segera berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang kini sibuk mengusap hidungnya yang menjadi korban kajahilan Yesung.

Sepanjang hari, Yesung dan Siwon menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang. Mulai dari menaiki semua wahana yang ada, tapi tentu saja yang tidak terlalu beresiko untuk kehamilan Yesung, mencoba semua makanan yang dijajakan di sana, hingga masuk ke rumah hantu yang berakhir dengan Yesung yang menangis ketakutan.

:

:

"Aku senang sekali hari ini, kau juga senang kan, Sungie?"

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalanan menuju rumah Yesung.

"Aku senang, tapi aku benci dengan rumah hantu itu!" Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya, pertanda ia sedang kesal

"Siapa suruh kau menggigit hidungku, kalau sampai putus bagaimana?"

"Aishh ,,,jangan berlebihan...Siwonie berjongkoklah" Yesung berhenti berjalan dan menyuruh Siwon untuk jongkok

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menyuruhku berjongkok?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya, cepat jongkok!"

Siwon hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Yesung tanpa bisa menolaknya. Setelah jongkok, Yesung langsung naik ke punggung Siwon dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Siwon.

"Ayo jalan lagi, Siwonie" perintah Yesung

"Yaa! Kau mengerjaiku lagi,," protes Siwon yang langsung berdiri

"Siapa yang mengerjaimu, aku lelah berjalan terus..makanya kau harus menggendongku" Yesung menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Siwon

"Siwon"

"..."

"Siwon...kenapa diam saja, kau marah?" tanya Yesung

"..."

"Baiklah aku minta maaf, turunkan aku sekarang"

Bukannya menurunkan Yesung, Siwon malah semakin mengeratkan gendongannya.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf" ucap Siwon

Yesung mencoba melihat wajah Siwon dari samping, bisa dilihatnya wajah Siwon yang tampak murung.

"Siwonie, kau kenapa...?"

"Maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini...tapi aku janji, setelah lulus nanti aku akan bekerja dengan giat dan mendapatkan banyak uang"

"Siwonie..." lirih Yesung

"Aku akan membeli rumah yang besar untuk kita bertiga, dan juga membelikanmu mobil agar kau tidak kelelahan karena berjalan kaki"

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya karena merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"Sungie..kau menangis?"

"Hiks,,,,Siwonie kau tidak perlu melakukannya, hiks,,,asal bersamamu itu sudah cukup.."

Siwon menurunkan Yesung dari punggungnya dan memegang kedua pundak Yesung.

"Dengarkan aku...mulai sekarang kau adalah tanggung jawabku, tugasku adalah membahagiakanmu"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memberikanmu apa-apa, Siwon.." Yesung menundukkan kepalanya

"Kau ini bicara apa..kau lupa didalam sini ada apa?" Siwon meletakkan tangan kanannya di perut Yesung

"Ini,,," Yesung menumpukan tangannya di atas tangan Siwon

"Ini bahkan tidak bisa dinilai dengan apapun" Siwon menghapus airmata Yesung dengan jemari kirinya

"Hiks,,, Siwonieee..."

Yesung menghambur ke Pelukan Siwon, memeluk erat namja yang ia yakini mampu membuatnya bahagia. Menumpahkan tangisnya yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Siwon pun memeluk Yesung tak kalah erat, diusapnya dengan lembut punggung namja manis itu, mencoba memberi ketenangan yang nyatanya selau berhasil.

Dan setelah beberapa saat, tangis Yesung sudah tidak terdengar. Siwon melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah manis yang kini terlihat sembab karena menangis, ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir cherry Yesung. Ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu, hanya dua bibir yang saling menempel.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Sebuah suara membuat mereka sontak melepaskan ciuman dan menoleh kearah datangnya suara tadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang kini memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan kaget, marah dan mungkin bingung atas apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"A-appa..."

Yesung sangat terkejut melihat sang appa yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, ya mereka memang telah sampai di pekarangan rumah Yesung.

"Yesung-ah..apa yang baru appa lihat tidak benar kan?" masih mencoba bersikap tenang

"Appa..ka-kami,," Yesung menggengam erat tangan Siwon yang ada di sampingnya

"KATAKAN ITU TIDAK BENAR!" untuk pertama kalinya, membentak putra kesayangannya ini

Mr Kim mendekati Yesung yang terlihat gemetar dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ahjussi...saya mohon dengarkan dulu penjelasan saya" Siwon mengahalangi yang hendak masuk ke dalam rumah

"Pulanglah dan jangan pernah temui anakku lagi" menatap tajam namja muda di hadapannya ini

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari menuju pintu rumah Yesung, ia lalu merentangkan tangannya tepat di depan pintu.

"Dasar bocah keras kepala! Pergi dari sini!" hardik

"Aku tidak akan pergi, aku...aku..aku mencintai Yesung"

BUGH!

Siwon jatuh tersungkur setelah memukul telak wajahnya

"Siwonnn!" Jerit Yesung yang mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi cengkeraman appanya begitu kuat

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau ucapkan, cepat pergi...jangan paksa aku untuk berbuat lebih kasar"

Siwon berdiri sembari menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya "Baiklah..aku akan pergi, tapi besok aku akan kembali kesini untuk melamar Yesung"

mengepalkan tangannya bersiap untuk menghajar pemuda yang dianggapnya tidak waras ini. mendorong tubuh Siwon ke samping dan segera masuk ka dalam rumah dengan masih mencengkeram erat lengan Yesung.

"Siwon...hiks" Yesung hanya bisa menangis saat berjalan melewati Siwon

"Jangan takut, aku pasti kembali kesini..aku janji,,,"

Itu kata-kata terakhir yang Siwon ucapkan sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

BRAKK

menggebrak meja dengan keras, membuat Yesung dan yang duduk di depannya terlonjak kaget. tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ia sendiri sangat terkejut ketika sang suami menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara Yesung dan Siwon.

"Sejak kapan?..." menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa

Yesung hanya menunduk dan diam, sesekali tangan mungilnya menghapus cairan asin yang terus keluar dari manik kembarnya. Sudah ketiga kalinya sang appa menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Yesung sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajah pria paruh baya yang sangat ia hormati itu.

"Hhh...sepertinya itu sudah tidak penting lagi, mulai besok kau tidak usah pergi ke sekolah"

Kali ini Yesung memberanikan diri menatap wajah .

"Tapi appa-"

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur" bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya

Yesung terduduk lemas di kursinya, sementara Mrs Kim tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun semenjak tadi.

"Yesungie, kau dan Siwon...kalian..." tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, suaranya gemetar menahan tangis

"Ne eomma, kami berdua berpacaran"

tidak bisa lagi membendung airmatanya, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai terisak pelan. Yesung tahu pasti kalau kedua orang tuanya sangat kecewa padanya, tapi bukankah cinta tidak mengenal apapun. Ia akan datang menghampiri siapa saja yang ia suka.

"Eomma...aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku setelah aku mengatakan ini" kata Yesung setelah merasa eommanya sudah lebih tenang

Mrs Kim meremas-remas tangannya, bersiap untuk mendengar apa yang akan Yesung katakan.

"Aku...mengandung anak Siwon, eomma"

berdiri dari kursinya dan menggandeng tangan Yesung menuju kamarnya.

"Appamu benar, lebih baik kau tidur.."

"Aku benar-benar hamil anak Siwon, eomma!" Yesung meninggikan suaranya

melepaskan gandengan tangannya dan menatap onyx kelam Yesung.

"Kau sangat mencintainya, Yesungie..."

"Ne,," Yesung mengangguk lemah

"Tapi lain kali buatlah alasan yang lebih masuk akal, pergilah ke kamarmu"

Yesung terdiam menatap tubuh sang eomma yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Tentu saja , mana ada yang mau percaya namja bisa mengandung.

"Tapi apa benar aku hamil?..."

Yesung mulai ragu pada dirinya sendiri, benarkah ia hamil..atau jangan-jangan ia hanya salah makan lalu mual seperti ibu hamil. Tapi alat tes kehamilan itu tidak mungkin salah, atau mungkin salah?.

"Heechull hyung!"

Yesung segera berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, sepertinya ia menemukan cara untuk membuktikan kehamilannya.

.

.

.

TBC

:

:

Chapter satu selesai gimana, jelek? Bagus?...bodo ah yang penting nulis hehe~~~

ini ff spesial buat temen2 "gila" di twitter ana, chuz,ramyun, julia, tri nunna, vie, vilsha...kalian emang sesuatu kkkk.

Mind to review?...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Our Fairytale

Cast: Yesung, Siwon

Pairing: YeWon

Disclaimer: Yesung punyanya Siwon

Warning:BL,OOC,MPREG,typo,don't like don't read

A/N: FF ini terinspirasi dari film korea berjudul "Jenny Juno" saya hanya ambil garis besar ceritanya saja, ada juga beberapa adegan di film yang saya ambil, tapi selebihnya ini semua asli bikinan otak dangkal saya sendiri . oya sekedar saran, baca ni ff sambil bayangin Siwon jaman predebut ya! Soalnya disini ceritanya dia masih umur 16 ,kalo Yesung sih umur berapa juga tetep unyu hehe, kalo nggak suka nggak usah baca ya.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Siwon memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dengan perasaan tidak menentu, sepanjang perjalanan pulang pikirannya terus terpusat pada satu nama, Yesung. Ia menuntun sepedanya dengan malas dan kemudian menjatuhkannya begitu saja di tanah berumput halaman rumahnya. Dengan wajah tertunduk, Siwon masuk kedalam rumah yang tidak dikunci.

"Wonie, kau baru pulang..kenapa tidak menyapa eoh? Tegur Nyonya Choi yang sedang duduk di depan televisi

"Aku pulang..." sahut Siwon tidak semangat

"Kenapa malam sekali baru pul- Omo! Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Nyonya Choi terkejut saat melihat wajah Siwon yang lebam dan berlari mendekatinya

"Kenapa bisa begini!, kau berkelahi?" Nyonya Choi langsung panik melihat wajah putra kesayangannya yang nampak kacau

"Ahh!..shh..., sakit eomma.." Siwon meringis sakit saat sang eomma menyentuh wajahnya

Nyonya Choi menuntun Siwon untuk duduk di sofa lalu berlari kecil menuju dapur, tak lama iapun datang dengan baskom air dan handuk untuk mengompres luka Siwon.

"Kenapa kau berkelahi, siapa yang memukulmu?"

"Aku tidak berkelahi eomma"

"Tidak berkelahi kenapa bisa lebam begini?" cecar Nyonya Choi

Siwon tidak menjawab dan membiarkan sang eomma mengompres lebam di wajahnya, diamatinya lekat-lekat wajah wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu. Ada perasaaan bersalah yang Siwon rasakan saat membayangkan reaksi sang eomma jika tahu apa yang sudah ia dan Yesung lakukan.

"Nah..sudah selesai, semoga lebamnya lekas hilang"

"Eomma...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" tukas Siwon

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa, Wonie?" Nyonya Choi meletakkan baskom ke atas meja yang ada didepannya

Siwon mengambil napas dalam sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Eomma masih ingat saat kemarin bercerita tentang putri keluarga Jung?"

"Putri keluarga Jung? ne, eomma masih ingat...kenapa dengan mereka?" Nyonya Choi mengernyit heran

"Eomma bilang mereka sudah mengorbankan nyawa bayi yang tidak bersalah, sehingga Tuhan murka dan menghukum mereka"

"Ya itu benar, lalu?"

"Aku..aku tidak mau seperti mereka, eomma" Siwon mengusap kasar rambutnya

"Kau ini bicara apa? Dan apa maksudmu tidak mau seperti mereka?!" Nyonya Choi memutar badan Siwon hingga berhadapan dengannya

"Ak-aku menghamili seseorang, eomma..." Siwon berujar lirih

Nyonya Choi menutup mulutnya tak percaya, sungguh kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut putra kesayangannya itu tidak bisa ia percayai. Bagaimana mungkin putranya yang terkenal sopan dan pintar ini menghamili seseorang.

"Wo-wonie...eomma tidak mengerti? Apa yang kau katakan itu bohong bukan?!"

Siwon menggeleng pelan "Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, eomma".

Nyonya Choi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menolak untuk percaya pada apa yang Siwon katakan.

"Tidak mungkin! Katakan kau sedang berbohong, Choi Siwon!"

"Maaf eomma..." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Siwon

Nyonya Choi merasa lemas seketika, ia merasa sudah gagal menjadi ibu yang baik.

"Siapa yeoja itu?"Nyonya Choi menatap nanar putra tunggalnya itu

"Yesung..."

"Apa?"

"Dia bukan seorang yeoja, dia namja...Yesung" Siwon berujar lirih

Nyonya Choi terkekeh pelan lalu beranjak dari sofa dan berdiri di depan Siwon.

"Eomma tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Siwon...kau bilang Yesung hamil karena perbuatanmu? maksudmu kalian menjalin hubungan sejenis?Apa itu masuk akal!"

Siwon menghela napas panjang, ia tahu eommanya pasti tidak akan percaya begitu saja.

"tapi aku berkata yang sebenarnya, Yesung hamil dan aku harus bertanggung jawab, eomma"

"Baik! Buktikan kalau Yesung memang hamil, jika terbukti benar...eomma akan menikahkan kalian"

Dengan itu Nyonya Choi berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang bertambah bingung, bingung memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membuktikan pada eommanya kalau Yesung benar hamil.

.

.

.

Mondar-mandir, itu yang Yesung lakukan sejak tadi pagi... sekarang ini ia bagaikan seorang tahanan yang sedang menjalani masa hukumannya, ya..sang appa mengurungnya di kamar. Sebelum berangkat bekerja, sudah memperingatkan Yesung untuk tidak coba-coba keluar dari rumah, ia bahkan mengunci Yesung dikamarnya. Saat ini Yesung sedang sangat membutuhkan bantuan dari Heechul, sepupunya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter, ia berpikir satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui ia hamil atau tidak adalah dengan memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter. Heechul memang bukan dokter kandungan, tapi paling tidak ia punya teman sesama dokter yang berkutat dengan dengan masalah kehamilan.

"Ahh! Bagaimana caranya menghubungi Heechul hyung kalau handphoneku disita appa!?" Yesung menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang setelah lelah mondar-mandir

CKLEK

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Yesung menolehkan kepalanya, dilihatnya sang eomma masuk ke kamar dengan membawa nampan berisi sarapan paginya. meletakkan nampan di meja belajar Yesung dan mendekat ke arah ranjang.

"Makanlah dulu, eomma sudah buatkan sup kimchi kesukaanmu"

"Aku belum lapar.."

"Terserah kau saja" sahut Nyonya Kim dingin sambil berjalan menuju pintu

"Sampai kapan kalian akan mengurungku?" tanya Yesung

Nyonya Kim menghentikan langkahnya sesaat –"Sampai kau menyadari kesalahanmu"- suara debuman pintu yang ditutup terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Yesung. Ia lalu bangun dan memakan sarapannya dengan lahap.

"Kim Yesung, kau tidak boleh lemah..." Yesung menyemangati dirinya sendiri

"Aegya..kalau kau memang benar-benar ada, kau harus sabar ya.." Yesung mengelus-elus perutnya

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan paginya, Yesung segera mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan menuju balkon.

"Huft..cukup tinggi juga, kakiku bisa patah kalau aku meloncat dari atas sini" gumam yesung yang berdiri di balik teralis pembatas balkon

"Tapi aku harus pergi menemui Heechul hyung"

Yesung berpikir cukup lama, dan tiba-tiba...

"AHA!" -Yesung menjentikkan jarinya-"Tidak percuma kau hobi menonton film, Kim Yesung"

.

.

.

"Dokter Kim, ada seseorang yang mengaku keluarga anda ingin bertemu" seorang perawat datang menemui Heechul yang sedang memeriksa pasien

"Keluargaku? Siapa yang datang?"

"Dia bilang namanya Kim Yesung" jawab si perawat

"Kim Yesung? Benarkah...dimana dia sekarang? Tanya Heechul antusias

"Sedang menunggu diruangan anda Dokter Kim"

"Baiklah aku sudah selesai memeriksa, tolong kau ganti infusnya ne..aku akan menemui dongsaengku dulu"

Heechul keluar dari kamar pasien dengan wajah sumringah, sudah cukup lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Yesung. Terakhir ia bertemu saat perayaan ulang tahun Yesung yang ke tiga belas, seperti apa Yesung sekarang batinnya.

CKLEK

"Yesungie!" pekik Heechul

Yesung yang sedang melihat-lihat lukisan di dinding ruang kerja Heechul segera berlari menerjang sang sepupu yang sudah ia anggap hyungnya ini.

"Hyung...aku merindukanmu!" Yesung memeluk erat Heechul

"Nado...saengie, bagaimana kabarmu? Ahjussi dan ahjumma juga baik-baik saja kan?" Heechul melepas pelukannya dan menuntun Yesung untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu

"Appa dan eomma baik-baik saja...aku yang sedang tidak baik, hyung"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sakit,Yesungie" Heechul meletakkan tangannya di kening Yesung, memeriksa suhu badannya

"Tidak panas? Kau merasa sakit di bagian mana? Katakan Yesungie!" cecar Heechul

"Hyung...aku butuh bantuanmu, aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi" Yesung berujar pelan

Heechul mendekat dan merangkul Yesung dari samping.

"Yesungie, kau ada masalah? Coba ceritakan pada hyung..."

Yesung sedikit ragu untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada Heechul, ia takut Heechul akan memberikan reaksi yang sama dengan kedua orang tuanya

"Hyung...ak-aku mungkin hamil..."

Obsidian Heechul membola, terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Yesung. Selama menjadi seorang dokter, ia belum atau tidak pernah sama sekali menemukan kasus dimana seorang namja bisa hamil.

"Yesungie...kau sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Yesung mulai meraskan panas di kedua matanya, sebentar lagi ia pasti menangis. Benar saja, air matanya mengalir turun tanpa bisa dicegah, Heechul yang melihat Yesung menangis segera memeluk sepupu manisnya ini.

"hei..kenapa menangis, shhh...tenanglah hyung pasti membantumu" bujuk heechul

"Hiks...benar~hiks~kah hyung mau membantuku,,," Yesung terisak di pelukan Heechul

"Pasti hyung akan bantu, sekarang katakan apa yang kau inginkan?" Heechul mengambil air mineral yang memang selalu ada di meja dan memberikannya pada Yesung

Yesung menghapus airmatanya dengan tangan mungilnya dan meminum air yang diberikan Heechul

"Aku ingin tahu apa benar aku hamil...jadi aku mohon hyung memeriksaku"

"Yesungie, sebelumnya hyung ingin bertanya lebih dulu.."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?

"Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau kau hamil? Maksudku kau pernah melakukan..itu dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Heechul

Yesung mengangguk pelan, ia lalu mengambil alat tes kehamilannya dan memberikannya pada Heechul.

"Ini hasil tes kehamilanmu?" Heechul memandang horor benda di tangannya, dua garis merah tercetak jelas di sana

"Lalu bagaimana hyung?...kau bisa memeriksaku kan?"

"Hhhh...sepertinya kau memang harus diperiksa, agar lebih jelas kau hamil atau tidak"

Heechul mengambil handphone di saku celananya, ia terlihat sibuk memijit beberapa digit nomor. Setelah yakin, ia mendekatkan handphone ke telinganya dan menunggu seseorang untuk menjawab telephonenya.

"Yeoboseyo, Jungsoo-ah...aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang juga, kau jangan pergi kemana-mana aku segera pergi ke tempatmu"

Setelah selesai menelephone, heechul mencari-cari kunci mobilnya di laci meja kerjanya. Setelah ketemu ia segera menggandeng Yesung keluar dari ruangannya menuju tempat orang yang ia telephone tadi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa Yesung kabur! Kau terlalu lengah!"

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim kini sedang berada di kamar Yesung, betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mendapati Yesung tidak berada di kamarnya. Rupanya tanpa sepengetahuan orangtuanya, Yesung kabur dengan cara menyambung beberapa buah sprei sehingga menyerupai tali dan menggunakannya untuk turun dari balkon.

"Kita harus segera mencarinya, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Yesung!" Nyonya Kim mengguncang-guncang lengan suaminya

"Dia pergi kemana kita tidak tahu...lalu mau mencari dimana!"

"Siwon! Yesung pasti pergi kesana, yeobo!" tebak Nyonya Kim

Tuan Kim menatap sejenak sang istri yang sudah terlihat sangat panik, ia sendiripun merasa panik...biar bagaimanapun Yesung tetap anaknya. Tapi mendatangi rumah namja yang mengaku sebagai kekasih anaknya itu sungguh sangat memalukan.

"Yeobo..ayo tunggu apa lagi, kita kesana sekarang!"

"Hhh...baiklah kita cari dia kesana, ck anak itu sungguh merepotkan!"

.

.

.

Tiga orang namja yang berada di ruangan praktek dokter dengan _name tag_ _Park_ Jung Soo itu terdiam, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang dari wajahnya, sepertinya mereka baru saja mengalami suatu hal yang luar biasa. Mereka telah selesai memeriksa Yesung, dan hasilnya sungguh mengejutkan...Yesung bener-benar hamil, dan kini kandungannya sudah berusia tujuh minggu.

"Benar-benar sulit dipercaya, tapi kau memang hamil, Yesung-ssi" Dokter _Park_ atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk itu kembali melihat hasil USG Yesung

"Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi, Leeteuk-ah, sungguh tidak masuk akal" heechul geleng-geleng sembari memijit pelipisnya

"Tentu saja bisa, meskipun Yesung seorang namja tapi ia mempunyai rahim...jadi ketika ada sel telur yang membuahinya ia bisa hamil" Leeteuk memberi penjelasan

"Yesungie...kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Heechul beralih kepada Yesung yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara

Yesung mengangguk, mengisyaratkan pada Heechul kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Hyung...aku pergi dulu, terima kasih kau sudah membantuku"

"Hei, kau mau pergi kemana...perlu hyung antar?"

"Tidak usah hyung, aku pergi sendiri saja" Yesung menolak tawaran Heechul

"Oh ya Yesung-ssi, kau harus benar-benar menjaga kandunganmu dengan baik, kau juga harus sering periksa kemari..kau mengerti kan?" nasehat Leeteuk

"Ne...terima kasih banyak, aku sudah merepotkanmu,dokter _Park_" Yesung membungkuk sopan

"Panggil aku Teukie hyung saja, terdengar lebih akrab bukan?" Leeteuk mengacak surai Yesung gemas

"Baiklah Heechul hyung, Teukie hyung...aku permisi dulu"

Yesung kembali membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu pergi dari ruang praktek Leeteuk.

"Anak itu sungguh manis, beruntung sekali yang menjadi namjachingunya"

"Keluarga kami memang terkenal manis, kau tidak melihat betapa manisnya aku? Heechul menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri

Leeteuk memasang muka jijik dan melempar bantal sofa tepat ke muka Heechul

"YAA!_ Park_ Jungsoo!

.

.

.

Siwon melempar tas sekolahnya ke lantai begitu menginjakkan kaki di kamarnya, hari ini Yesung tidak masuk sekolah, pasti karena orang tuanya yang melarangnya. Tadi pagi ketika sarapan, Siwon juga harus rela menerima tamparan dari sang appa yang begitu marah setelah mengetahui ia menjalin hubungan dengan Yesung.

"Yesungie...kau baik-baik saja kan?..."

Siwon memandangi foto foto Yesung yang ada di ponselnya, senyumnya mengembang seketika saat melihat berbagai ekspresi lucu yang ditunjukkan Yesung.

"Apa sebaiknya aku pergi ke rumah Yesung? Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk datang lagi"

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Siwon segera berganti baju dan berniat untuk mendatangi rumah Yesung, ia tidak peduli meski nanti harus kembali mendapatkan pukulan dari Tuan Kim

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai orangtua Yesung sudah terparkir di depan rumah keluarga Choi, namun mereka masih belum keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Yeobo...apa lagi yang kita tunggu, ayo lekas keluar" Nyonya Kim sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pergi menemui Yesung yang ia pikir ada di rumah Siwon

"Bagaimana kalau memang Yesung benar-benar hamil?" ucap Tuan Kim tiba-tiba

Nyonya Kim menatap sang suami-"Yeobo, Yesung hanya anak belasan tahun yang belum tahu apa-apa, dan tentang kehamilannya kau percaya begitu saja? Anak kita namja, Mustahil ia hamil"

"Bukankah tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini?" Tuan Kim membuka seatbeltnya dan bersiap untuk keluar menemui keluarga Choi

Mereka kini persis berada di depan pintu rumah keluarga Choi, Nyonya Kim memencet bel yang ada di sebelah kiri pintu bercat cokelat itu. Tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama, seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu.

"Selamat siang" sapa Nyonya Kim

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Nyonya Choi menanyakan maksud kedatangan dua orang yang tidak ia kenal ini

"Perkenalkan, kami orangtua dari Kim Yesung teman sekolah putra anda"

Nyonya Choi sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan orangtua Yesung.

"Oh.. jadi anda orangtua dari Yesung? Lalu tujuan anda kesini untuk apa?"

"Kami sedang mencari Yesung, apakah dia datang kemari?"

"Kenapa anda bisa berpikir Yesung pergi kesini?"

"Karena Yesung berteman akrab dengan Siwon, jadi kami berpikir dia datang kesini" jelas Nyonya Kim

"Ahjusssi...ahjumma, kalian ada disini?"

Siwon yang baru keluar dari kamar terkejut mendapati orangtua Yesung ada di rumahnya.

"Kenapa berdiri di depan pintu?, eomma suruh mereka masuk"

"Siwon..apa Yesung tidak kemari?" Tuan Kim akhirnya membuka suara

"Yesung...dia tidak kemari? Bukankah dia dirumah?" Siwon mengernyit heran

"Sepertinya Yesung kabur...dan kami tidak tahu harus mencari kemana" Nyonya Kim mulai gelisah mengetahui Yesung tidak ada di rumah Siwon

"Yesungie kabur? Apa yang kalian lakukan hingga dia kabur!" Siwon sedikit meninggikan suaranya

"Sepertinya Yesung tidak ada disini, kita cari ke tempat lain...maaf sudah menggangu"

Tidak mau berlama-lama, Tuan kim menggandeng lengan istrinya dan berjalan menuju mobil mereka, Siwon menyusul dibelakangnya bermaksud untuk mencari Yesung, tanpa diduga, mereka berpapasan dengan Yesung yang muncul dari arah berlawanan.

"Eomma...appa?" langkah Yesung terhenti ketika melihat orang tuanya ada di rumah Siwon

"Yesungie! Kau dari mana saja?" Nyonya Kim berlari mendekat dan langsung memeluk Yesung

"E-eomma...aku,,"

Siwon merasa lega melihat Yesung yang kini ada di depan matanya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Appa, eomma...aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada kalian"

Yesung berjalan menuju sang appa yang berdiri di sebelah Siwon, ia tersenyum untuk Siwon sebelum menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada appanya.

"Appa, aku mohon baca ini..."

Tuan Kim membuka perlahan amplop yang diberikan Yesung, dadanya bergemuruh saat membaca tulisan "SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL" di bagian depan amplop, sementara itu, Yesung dengan tanpa rasa canggung memeluk erat Siwon dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya, mata Siwon membola sempurna dengan mulut menganga dan setelahnya ia memeluk Yesung. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan sekitarnya , yang ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah dari janin yang dikandung Yesung.

.

.

.

Yesung termenung di kamarnya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, beberapa jam yang lalu ia resmi menjadi "istri" dari Choi Siwon. Setelah terbukti bahwa ia benar-benar hamil, kedua keluarga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi kecuali menikahkan mereka berdua. Dengan upacara sederhana dan hanya dihadiri keluarga, mereka mengikat janji suci di depan altar.

"Yesungie, kau sudah siap? Siwon sudah menunggu dari tadi"

Nyonya Kim masuk ke kamar Yesung yang sedang membereskan pakaiannya, karena mulai hari ini ia akan tinggal di rumah keluarga Choi.

"Ne eomma, aku sudah siap" Yesung beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati sang eomma, dipeluknya wanita yang pernah bertaruh nyawa saat melahirkannya dulu. Air matanya mengalir ketika mengingat bagaimana orangtuanya merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan kini ia harus pergi untuk tinggal bersama dengan Siwon suaminya.

"Yesungie, berjanjilah pada eomma kau harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik"Nyonya Kim pun tak kuasa menahan tangis

"Eomma tenang saja, ada Siwon yang akan menjagaku dengan baik"

"Hmm..baiklah, kalau sampai eomma tahu suamimu tidak menjagamu dengan baik, eomma sendiri yang akan menyeretmu pulang, kau mengerti!"

Yesung terkekeh pelan-"Eomma juga harus sering mengunjungiku, ajak appa juga ne.."

"Yesungie, eomma...kalian berpelukan tidak mengajakku" Siwon datang menganggu acara berpelukan Yesung dan eommanya lalu ikut memeluk dua orang yang kini menjadi keluarganya

"Hei anak nakal..dengarkan baik-baik, jika kau berani membuat Yesungku bersedih, aku akan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidupmu, mengerti!"

"Siap kapten!" Siwon menirukan gaya orang yang sedang memberi hormat

Mereka bertiga tertawa lepas, tidak ada lagi kecanggungan karena mereka kini sudah menjadi satu keluarga.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

Annyeong...nggak jadi twoshot hehe, chap depan baru selesai,saya tau ini jelek banget, mian...ini ngetiknya juga nyuri2 waktu hihihi...

Ff ini saya bikin buat temen2 "gila" di twitter yang kemarin baru tebar selca ala-ala yesung xD...chuz, ana,ramyun, julia, trias nunna, vilsha sama vie

Ternyata muka kalian kek gitu ya? Hahaha...jadi sekarang kalo mentionan bisa sambil ngebayangin mukanya atu-atu ^^

.

.

.

BIG THANKS

ysismine-yeyepapo-pricilia3424-ranimaharsi-kim-

lovehenry-cloudhy3424-kimyo-nierin-jy-ee minji elf-

cloudsyesungie-sisil_li24-cloudsalones-mitha3424-

won-veeeclouds-yebaby07-missjelek-wonkyusung-

fairy_siwoonie-dindataurusz-vilsha sparkclouds

~o~


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Our Fairytale

Cast: Yesung, Siwon

Pairing: YeWon

Disclaimer: Yesung punyanya Siwon

Warning:BL,OOC,MPREG,typo,don't like don't read

A/N: FF ini terinspirasi dari film korea berjudul "Jenny Juno" saya hanya ambil garis besar ceritanya saja, ada juga beberapa adegan di film yang saya ambil, tapi selebihnya ini semua asli bikinan otak dangkal saya sendiri . oya sekedar saran, baca ni ff sambil bayangin Siwon jaman predebut ya! Soalnya disini ceritanya dia masih umur 16 ,kalo Yesung sih umur berapa juga tetep unyu hehe, kalo nggak suka nggak usah baca ya.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

"Nah...ini kamar kalian yang baru, bagaimana kalian suka?"

Nyonya Choi begitu bersemangat saat menunjukkan kamar yang akan ditempati Siwon dan Yesung, bahkan pasangan pengantin baru ini baru saja sampai, Nonya Choi sudah menyeret mereka ke ruangan bekas gudang yang disulap menjadi kamar baru mereka.

"Eomma, kapan kau merenovasinya? Kenapa aku tidak tahu, Ini jauh lebih luas dari kamarku yang lama" Siwon memandang takjub kamar barunya

"Mana mungkin kau tahu, selama dua minggu kau tidak mau pulang dari rumah Yesung setelah kami mengijinkan kalian menikah" Nyonya Choi memukul pelan lengan Siwon

"Yesungie, kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak suka kamar barumu.." jemari Nyonya Choi mengelus lembut surai yesung

"Anni...bukan begitu, tentu saja aku menyukainya" –Yesung tersenyum manis-"Aku hanya terlalu bahagia hingga tidak tahu harus berkata apa, eomma"

"Kau tahu Yesungie, eomma sangat bersyukur karena kau yang menjadi menantuku, kau tahu, eomma pernah berkhayal seandainya kau seorang yeoja pasti sangat serasi dengan Siwon"

'Eomma...aku..."

"Tapi sekarang eomma sangat bahagia, meskipun kau namja kau tetap bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Siwon..itu yang terpenting" lalu Nyonya Choi membawa Yesung ke dalam pelukannya

Yesung membalas pelukan sang ibu mertua, binar kebahagiaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya...ia begitu bahagia bisa diterima dengan baik di keluarga barunya. Siwon yang menyaksikan ibu dan istrinya begitu akur tak kalah bahagianya, sepertinya kehidupan yang akan dilaluinya bersama Yesung akan dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kalian istirahat, eomma akan memasak untuk makan malam"

Nyonya Choi pun keluar dari kamar Ye-Won untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Selamat datang di kamar kita, Choi Yesung.." Siwon merentangkan tangannya yang disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari Yesung, istrinya

"Kau tahu Wonnie? Aku suka dengan namaku yang sekarang"

"Ne, nama itu sangat cocok untukmu, Sungie" Siwon mencium kening Yesung yang tengah mendongak kearahnya

"Wonnie, bagaimana sekolah kita? Ahh...aku rindu suasana sekolah"

Tentu saja Yesung rindu bersekolah, karena kini ia harus rela mengikuti perintah orang tuanya untuk bersekolah di rumah saja, sementara Siwon tetap bersekolah seperti biasanya.

"Sekolah terasa sepi tanpamu, sungie...aku selalu ingin cepat pulang dan bertemu denganmu"

"Sejak kapan kau pintar menggombal, Wonnie?" Yesung terkekeh geli

"Siapa yang sedang menggombal? Aku memang selalu merindukanmu saat di sekolah" Siwon menciumi pipi chubby Yesung dengan gemas

"Hentikan Wonnie...kalau eomma lihat bagaimana?" Yesung mendorong wajah Siwon dengan tangannya

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita sekarang sudah resmi sebagai suami istri,,"

Siwon menangkup wajah Yesung dan menatap intens manik indah sang istri -"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita..."- Siwon menggantung kalimatnya dan tersenyum sembari menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Kita apa?" Yesung memandang Siwon dengan tatapan polosnya

Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yesung dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Wo-Wonnie..kau i-ini bicara apa?" wajah Yesung bersemu merah setelah mendengar bisikan Siwon

"Sungie, wajahmu memerah? Ha..ha..ha.."

Yesung yang merasa gugup dan malu segera melepaskan pelukan Siwon dan berlari masuk ke kamar mandi.

BLAMM

"Sungie, kau mau mandi?" -Siwon memutar-mutar kenop pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat-"Hei...kenapa kau mengunci pintunya? Ayo kita mandi bersama..".

"PERVERTT!"

Teriakan Yesung dari dalam kamar mandi membuat Siwon menggeleng geli dengan sikap istrinya yang masih saja malu-malu.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam di kediaman keluarga Choi sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, hidangan yang disajikan terasa lebih istimewa. Nyonya Choi sengaja memasak masakan spesial untuk menyambut kedatangan menantunya, Yesung.

"Nah Sungie, kau harus makan yang banyak mengerti.." Nyonya Choi meletakkan sepiring penuh nasi lengkap dengan lauknya

"Eomma...ini banyak sekali, bagaimana aku bisa menghabiskannya?" Yesung menatap jengah piringnya yang porsinya mungkin cukup untuk makan dua orang

"Sungie, kau ini sekarang sedang hamil...tentu saja kau harus makan yang banyak, kau juga harus rajin meminum vitamin yang eomma berikan tadi, eomma tidak mau kau sakit karena itu akan berpengaruh buruk pada kehamilanmu" kali ini Nyonya Choi meletakkan semangkuk sup hangat untuk sang menantu

"Eomma...perut Sungie bisa meledak kalau harus menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu" Siwon protes dengan kelakuan sang ibu

"Yaak! Ini juga demi kesehatan bayimu, Wonnie..Sungie sekarang bukan makan untuk dia sendiri tapi juga untuk anak kalian"

"Sudahlah Wonnie, eomma benar..aku harus makan yang banyak agar bayi kita tetap sehat"

Makan malam hari ini dipenuhi dengan celoteh riang Yesung yang kini sudah merasa nyaman dengan keluarga barunya.

.

.

.

"Kau masih rutin memeriksa kandunganmu,Sungie?"

Tuan Choi memberikan jeruk yang baru saja ia kupas pada Yesung, sungguh pemandangan yang jarang sekali terlihat. Tuan Choi yang menurut Yesung terkesan galak ternyata seorang pribadi yang hangat.

"Ne appa, sebulan sekali aku harus ke rumah sakit untuk periksa" Yesung memakan jeruk tadi dengan lahap

"Apa jenis kelaminnya sudah ketahuan?" Nyonya Choi yang baru datang dari dapur ikut duduk bergabung di ruang keluarga

"Belum eomma, kata dokter _Park _beberapa bulan lagi baru bisa ketahuan" Jawab Siwon yang asyik berbaring menonton televisi dengan paha Yesung sebagai bantalnya

"Ahh..aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menggendong cucu kita, yeobo" Nyonya Choi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami

"Bahkan usiaku belum genap tiga puluh lima, aku sudah akan menjadi nenek"

Tuan Choi tersenyum samar mendengar perkataan sang istri, diapun sama senangnya mengetahui dirinya yang akan segera menjadi seorang kakek. Ia menoleh ke samping, dilihatnya Siwon yang terlihat begitu nyaman saat Yesung mengusap-usap lembut kepalanya. Sungguh ia tidak pernah menyesal menjadikan Yesung sebagai menantunya.

"Acaranya membosankan..Sungie kau mengantuk tidak?" tanya Siwon tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar televisi

"Aku belum mengantuk, ini masih jam delapan, Wonnie"

"Tapi aku mengantuk, kajja kita tidur..." -Siwon segera berdiri dan menarik Yesung ke kamar- "eomma, appa kami tidur dulu"

"Ne, selamat tidur chagiya..."

"Yeobo, sepertinya aku juga sudah mengantuk, kita tidur ne.." pinta Nyonya Choi

"Aku belum mengantuk, kau tidur saja dulu" balas tuan Choi

"Benar kau belum mengantuk?" bisik nyonya Choi tepat di telinga sang suami

Nyonya Choi pun melenggang menuju kamarnya yang diikuti tuan Choi dibelakangnya, sepertinya mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu yang iya-iya g *gelayutan*.

.

.

.

Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sedikit berjenggit melihat Siwon yang hanya memakai kaos dalam dan boxer di atas tempat tidur. Entah kenapa ia merasa pipinya memanas dan denyut jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Yesung mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin,ia tidak mau Siwon sampai tahu kalau saat ini ia sedang merasa gugup dan malu. Dulu Yesung sempat tidak mau menemui Siwon setelah mereka melakukan 'itu', alasannya hanya satu..dia malu.

"Sungie, kenapa kau berdiri disitu? Ayo naik kesini" Siwon menepuk-nepuk kasur di sebelahnya

"Ne? I-iya baiklah.."

Yesung melangkah pelan menuju ranjang, setelah berbaring ia mencoba menyamankan posisinya, sungguh demi apapun..Siwon sepertinya sengaja menggodanya. Dengan tanpa rasa canggung, Siwon menggaruk-garuk selangkangannya yang hanya tertutup boxer dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk dengan ponselnya. Siwon bukan tidak tahu jika Yesung tengah memperhatikannya, Ia memang sengaja menggoda istri manisnya itu.

"Ah..kenapa malam ini panas sekali? Apa aku tidur telanjang saja ya?.."

"Mwoo! Ke-kenapa ka-kau mau tidur telanjang, besarkan saja AC-nya" Yesung langsung menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh kecuali kepalanya

"Sungie...kau tidak kepanasan di bawah selimut?" Siwon mendekati Yesung dan menarik paksa selimutnya hingga jatuh ke lantai

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa menarik selimutku" protes Yesung

Baru saja Yesung akan bangun mengambil selimut,Siwon buru-buru menindih tubuh mungilnya dan mengunci tangannya di kedua sisi kepala.

'Wo-wonnie..kau mau apa?" Yesung menatap horor Siwon yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya

"Menurutmu apa yang pengantin baru lakukan di malam pertama..hmm?" Siwon mulai mengecupi leher jenjang Yesung

Yesung menggeliat resah saat lidah basah dan hangat milik Siwon bermain-main di seputaran leher dan telinganya, memberikan kissmark di setiap jengkal permukaan kulit Yesung. Kini Siwon beralih ke bibir tipis kemerahan yang selalu terasa manis setiap kali ia mencicipinya, melumat pelan bibir kissable itu hingga membuat pemiliknya tanpa sadar mengalungkan lengannya di leher Siwon untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Mmmpphh...Siw...nghh" Desah Yesung di sela-sela ciuman yang semakin panas

Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya, Siwon membuka satu-persatu kancing piyama Yesung, lalu setelah berhasil, ia melempar piyama itu ke sembarang arah. Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih menuju dua tonjolan di dada putih milik Yesung, menjilati permukaannya lalu menyesap kuat nipple yang sudah menegang itu. Yesung meremas kuat surai Siwon, sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang diberikan suaminya di bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Sungie...apa kau siap melakukannya lagi?" tanya Siwon masih dengan posisi menindih tubuh Yesung

"Ta-tapi waktu itu sakit sekali..."

"Kalau kau kesakitan kenapa waktu itu kau bilang _ahh..lebih cepat Wonniehh..yeah..teruskan_" Siwon mencoba menirukan Yesung

"Y-YAAK! Aku tidak seperti itu!" Yesung mendorong Siwon yang menindihnya lalu duduk di ranjang dengan wajah memerah menahan malu

"Ha..ha..ha.. kau ini aneh sekali? Kita ini sudah resmi menjadi suami istri, kenapa kau masih malu-malu di depanku, Eoh?"

Siwon bergerak mendekat dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan Yesung, ia lalu melepas kaos dalam yang dipakainya, dikuti dengan boxer bermotif binatang kesayangan Yesung, kura-kura. Yesung segera membuang pandangannya ke arah lain saat melihat benda yang menggantung bebas diantara paha Siwon, walaupun hanya sekilas, ia yakin sekali kalau milik Siwon dua kali lebih besar dari miliknya, pantas saja rasanya sangat sakit saat lubangnya dimasuki benda sebesar itu.

"Sungie..lihat aku" Siwon menangkup wajah Yesung dan menatap dalam karamel bening istrinya

"Dengarkan, aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu...aku tidak mau memperlihatkan tubuhku pada orang yang tidak aku cintai, tapi lihatlah aku sekarang... " – Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Yesung, membiarkan sang istri melihat lebih jelas tubuh polosnya – "Aku hanya akan melakukan ini denganmu, karena aku mencintaimu..hanya Kim Yesung"

"Wonnie..." - Yesung bergumam lirih, tangannya terulur untuk membelai pipi Siwon – "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu..."

Dengan gerakan pelan, Yesung melepas satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuhnya, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping bak yeoja, dan hanya Siwon saja yang beruntung bisa melihatnya. Ia lalu mendekat dan duduk di pangkuan Siwon, mengalungkan tangannya di leher dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Siwon.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau...aku milikmu sepenuhnya"

Siwon mengecup singkat bibir Yesung, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang...selanjutnya silahkan reader berimajinasi sendiri.

.

.

.

Usia kehamilan Yesung sudah menginjak bulan kelima, selain perutnya yang semakin membuncit, ia tidak lagi merasakan _morning sick _yang biasa dialami orang hamil, seiring dengan semakin tua usia kandungannya. Tapi kini justru Siwon yang selalu mual ketika mencium aroma tertentu, bahkan mencium bau masakan eommanya yang terkenal lezatpun Siwon tidak kuat.

"Chagi..kau mual lagi?" Nyonya Choi mengurut-urut tengkuk Siwon yang sepertinya ingin muntah

"Uwkk..ne eomma, aku tidak tahan bau-uwkk.." Siwon kembali memuntahkan cairan bening

"Kau sama persis seperti appamu, dulu waktu eomma hamil, appamu juga mual dan muntah sama sepertimu"

"Ughh...rasanya sangat tidak nyaman, Eomma" Siwon mengusap-usap perutnya

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat di kamar, eomma akan buatkan minuman hangat untukmu"

Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya, dilihatnya Yesung yang tengah duduk berselonjor kaki di ranjang dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Siwon naik ke ranjang kemudian duduk di sebelah Yesung yang masih setia membaca buku.

"Sungie kau sedang baca buku apa?" Siwon mengambil buku dari tangan Yesung dan membaca judulnya

"Ini buku panduan cara merawat bayi, Leeteuk hyung yang memberikannya padaku" Yesung mengambil kembali bukunya dan mulai membacanya lagi

Siwon yang sedang ingin bermanja-manja dengan istrinya itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yesung, lalu membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher namja manis itu.

"Aishh..Wonnie, aku sedang membaca buku! Jangan menggangguku,,"

"Kau lebih sayang bukumu daripada aku? Aku sakitpun kau tidak peduli" Siwon tengah merajuk rupanya

Yesung menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di meja nakas, dipandanginya wajah Siwon yang memang sedikit pucat.

"Kau sakit? Bagian mana yang sakit?" - Yesung menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Siwon" - Tidak panas, suhu badanmu normal.."

"Kau tidak dengar dari tadi aku muntah terus-menerus? Rasanya perutku seperti diaduk-aduk" adu Siwon yang kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yesung

Yesung terkekeh pelan, dikecupnya bibir joker Siwon lalu mengajaknya untuk berbaring di ranjang.

"Tidurlah, Wonnie...aku jamin setelah bangun nanti, sakitnya pasti hilang"

Siwon menuruti perintah sang istri, dipeluknya tubuh mungil Yesung dan menyamankan dirinya di dada hangatnya, Yesung bersenandung kecil mencoba me-nina bobo-kan bayi besarnya. Hingga perlahan-lahan keduanya sama-sama tertidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan, membuat senyum bahagia Nyonya Choi yang masuk ke kamar anaknya itu terkembang sempurna.

.

.

.

_4 MONTH LATER_~~~

Dengan sedikit menggerutu, Siwon mendorong kereta belanjaan yang sudah penuh sesak dengan barang-barang kebutuhan bayi seperti baju, popok, mainan, sepatu hingga topi-topi dengan bentuk kepala binatang yang lucu. Tapi sepertinya Yesung belum juga puas dengan acara berbelanjanya.

"Sungie, untuk apa kau beli sepeda ini...bayi kita saja belum lahir" Siwon menolak keras keinginan Yesung yang berniat membeli sebuah sepeda

"Tapi sepeda ini lucu sekali, Wonnie...lihatlah ada gambar kura-kuranya, aegya kita pasti suka" jawab Yesung penuh semangat

"Iya aku tahu ini memang lucu, tapi paling tidak kita harus menunggu sampai anak kita berumur lima tahun, baru dia bisa mengendarai sepeda ini.." Siwon mencoba memberi pengertian

Yesung melipat tangannya di dada dan menggembungkan pipinya, jangan lupakan perutnya yang sudah membulat sempurna^^ sungguh begitu menggemaskan.

Siwon menghela napas, dirangkulnya bahu Yesung yang kini tengah kesal –"Kita pulang saja ne? Lihatlah belanjaan kita sudah sangat banyak"

"Tapi aku ingin sepeda itu!" Yesung menghentakkan kakinya saking kesalnya

"Baiklah kita beli sepeda itu setelah aegya kita lahir, sekarang kita pulang..kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, kau ingat pesan Leeteuk hyung bukan?"

Setelah membayar semua belanjaan, Siwon dan Yesung menunggu sopir yang sedang mengambil mobil, namun tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan sakit di perutnya.

"Wo-wonniehh..perutku..." Yesung mencengkeram erat lengan Siwon yang berdiri di sampingnya

"Sungie! Kau kenapa!"

Siwon langsung panik melihat Yesung yang mengerang kesakitan, ia semakin panik saat melihat kaki Yesung yang sudah basah..."

"Sungie..sepertinya aegya kita mau lahir!"

Siwon segera menggendong Yesung bridal style dan berlari panik menuju pintu keluar pusat perbelanjaan, beruntung sang sopir datang tepat waktu. Ia segera memerintahkan sopir untuk menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi, saat ini Yesung tengah berjuang untuk melahirkan si kecil. Mulutnya tidak berhenti komat-kamit merapalkan doa untuk keselamatan dua orang yang begitu ia cintai. Begitu pula dengan orang tua mereka masing-masing, kedua keluarga juga sama cemasnya menunggu kelahiran cucu pertama mereka.

"Wonnie duduklah...kau mondar-mandir seperti itu membuatku tambah cemas" Nyonya kim mendekati Siwon dan mengajaknya untuk duduk disampingnya

"Ini sudah hampir tiga jam, eomma..tapi kenapa operasinya belum selesai juga?" terlihat jelas raut wajah Siwon yang begitu cemas

"Kita berdoa saja, semoga semuanya berjalan lancar" Nyonya Kim mencoba menenangkan Siwon, meski ia sendiri tak kalah cemas menanti operasi putranya

CKLEK

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, Siwon dan yang lainnya segera berhambur mendekati Leeteuk yang menangani operasi Yesung.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Yesung? Dia baik-baik saja kan?Dan apa aegyaku sudah lahir?" Siwon mengguncang-guncang tubuh Leeteuk tidak sabar

"Haishh..kau tenang dulu, Siwon-ah, operasinya berjalan lancar dan Yesung juga sehat, tetapi sekarang ia masih belum sadar dari pengaruh obat bius" – Leeteuk tersenyum ke arah Siwon- "Dan satu lagi...Selamat Siwon-ah, sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang appa, aegyamu juga sangat sehat"

Raut wajah cemas yang sedari tadi tergambar di wajah Siwon, seketika berubah menjadi wajah manusia paling bahagia di muka bumi-/ngek/- Siwon segera memeluk Leeteuk dan menggumamkan kalimat terima kasih berkali-kali. Keluarga Kim dan Keluarga Choi pun tak kalah senang mendengar kondisi Yesung dan anaknya sehat.

.

.

.

Siwon membuka pintu kamar tempat Yesung dirawat, dilihatnya belahan jiwanya tersebut masih tertidur pasca operasi beberapa jam yang lalu. Diciumnya kening Yesung cukup lama, lalu beralih turun ke bibir plum yang kini terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Eughh..."

Mata Yesung yang masih tertutup rapat terlihat bergerak-gerak, sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan sadar.

"Sungie..kau sudah sadar?" Siwon mencium sekilas bibir Yesung lalu menggenggam erat jemari kanannya

"Wonnie...ini dimana?" tanya Yesung dengan suara yang masih terdengar lemah

"Kita di rumah sakit, kau baru saja selesai operasi"

"Ahh...aku ingat sekarang, eh? Mana aegya kita, aku mau melihatnya" Yesung berniat bangun namun Siwon segera mencegahnya

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, jahitan di perutmu belum kering"

"Aku mau melihat aegyaku, Wonnie" Yesung merengek karena sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menimang buah hatinya

"Sabarlah, sebentar lagi suster akan membawanya kesini" Siwon merapikan rambut Yesung yang sedikit berantakan

"Permisi, ini bayi anda Nyonya CHOI"

Seorang suster masuk menggendong bayi mungil Yesung dan Siwon, suster itu meletakkan bayi yang masih belum diberi nama itu di samping Yesung. Setelahnya suster itu pamit keluar.

"Dia tampan sekali, Wonnie..." Yesung menangis haru saat melihat wajah putranya yang begitu mirip dengan Siwon

"Dia anakku, tentu saja dia tampan" sahut Siwon

"Tapi kenapa di tidak mirip denganku?" Yesung mengamati dengan teliti wajah putranya

"Kau tidak lihat bibirnya? Pipinya juga sama sepertimu"

" Ah..kau benar, dia benar-benar mirip dengan kita" Yesung mencium lembut pipi kiri yang terlihat chubby milik aegyanya

Siwon pun melakukan hal yang sama, mencium sayang pipi kanan bayinya.

"Oh iya...kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk bayi kita, Wonnie?

"Tentu saja sudah..." - jawab Siwon mantap - "Namanya Choi Sungwon.."

" Aku suka namanya...Sungwon, Yesung dan Siwon" Yesung kembali mencium pipi chubby Sungwon

"Nanti setelah kau pulih, aku ingin anak perempuan"

PLETAK!

"Sungie..kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? Di depan Sungwon pula.." Siwon mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja terkena pukulansayang dari Yesung

"Salahmu sendiri...Sungwon bahkan belum berumur satu hari kau sudah ingin anak lagi" protes Yesung

"Aku bilang kan kalau kau sudah pulih, ughh...kau kejam sekali"

"Shireo...tunggu sampai Sungwon besar baru kita pikirkan punya anak lagi"

"Mwoo! Itu lama sekali, aku kan ingin anak perempuan"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang hamil, kau pikir enak selama sembilan bulan membawa bayi di dalam perutmu?!"

"Aku tidak mau, kalau kau pulih kita langsung buat anak perempuan"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Harus mau!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Harus mau!"

END

.

.

Makasih buat semua yang udah mau baca dan mau review ni ff gaje ^^


End file.
